


[Fanart] Fashionable - based on Good Omens Tumbler post

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, black goes with just about everything, crowley thinks everyone is stealing his fashion sense, ineffable arguments, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Inspired by incorrect-ineffable on Tumbler, wherein Crowley gets annoyed that everyone is dressing like him... at a funeral.Just for some fun. Playing with my art tablet, again :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	[Fanart] Fashionable - based on Good Omens Tumbler post




End file.
